This invention relates to filtering assemblies for carburetor air intake housings, which filter assemblies are not made to be discarded, but which filtering capacity may be renewed. In particular, the invention relates to a readily assembled and disassembled filter assembly in which a wrap around filter element may be easily removed and washed or replaced.
The art has concerned itself extensively with various filter assemblies, including those specifically designed for a carburetor air intake housing. The conventional and popular air filter element generally provides permanently fixed upper and lower mounting rings and a pleated paper filter element bonded or embedded within said rings. A representative filter element having such general features is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,917. The art has also considered various approaches utilizing economical plastic materials for making filter elements such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,863.
No art was uncovered which teaches the features that lead to the objects and advantages which will now, in part, be ennumerated.